


London Calling

by nineofhearts



Series: Collection of Fics [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineofhearts/pseuds/nineofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few weeks back I saw a prompt on tumblr about Kurt and Blaine meeting online and starting to date. Blaine lives in London, and one day they finally meet there. So. That's what I wrote. I have an alternate version that I'm working on that I'll post in a week or a few years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	London Calling

Kurt headed out of the airport, studying the public transportation guide before hopping on a bus that he hoped would drop him off near Blaine's house. This was honestly probably the stupidest thing he had ever done. Most people would tell you that it had been dangerous of him to start dating someone he had met on the internet, but that hadn't been stupid. That had been one of the best decisions that Kurt had ever made. Him and Blaine had been friends for months before they started dating, and now, a year and a half later, they were about to meet in person. Because the one problem with meeting Blaine on the internet was that they had never actually gotten to physically be near each other. They'd been living on different  _continents_  for god's sake and being high schoolers didn't afford them the mobility to visit each other.

No, his stupid idea hadn't been dating Blaine. His stupid idea had been arranging things so that he left five days before the rest of New Directions did (winning Nationals meant that they were invited to a worldwide a capella event over the summer) because he wanted to spend a few extra days with Blaine. He hadn't exactly told Blaine though. It was Blaine's birthday today and he had wanted to surprise him. He'd spent so much time planning however that he had forgotten about all the ways it could go wrong which were all flooding through his brain now. What if Blaine wasn't home? What if he was asleep - it was only 9am after all. What if he'd moved in the past two weeks and forgotten to mention it? What if he had rehearsal or something? What if his parents didn't want him staying there? Why hadn't he talked to them about this?

Luckily, the bus pulled up at his stop before Kurt could go into full out panic mode. He hurried off as quickly as he could, pulling his suitcase behind him. He had totally forgotten to account for the bulkiness of luggage. He pulled out his map, consulting it for a moment before heading off down the street. Blaine's house was two blocks away.  _Blaine_  was most likely two blocks away from him.

Minutes later, Kurt was standing outside the Anderson's front door. He rocked on the balls of his feet nervously for a moment before reaching out and ringing the doorbell. After a moment of anxious anticipation, the door opened revealing… Blaine's mom. Kurt let out a sigh, shoulders hunching slightly. He'd honestly forgotten that it wouldn't necessarily be Blaine who opened the door. He'd met the Anderson's a few times via Skype, but he'd been expecting Blaine.

"Um, hi," he said nervously. "I'm-"

"Kurt?" Mrs. Anderson asked, eyes widening in surprise. "I wasn't expecting to meet you for a few more days. Come in, come in," she beckoned him inside and closed the door behind him.

"Yeah, I probably should have called and told you but I didn't have your number and - well, I kind of got caught up in trying to ensure I could even make it here for Blaine's birthday."

"He didn't mention you were coming, we could have gotten you from the airport if we'd known!"

"I kind of, um, wanted it to be a surprise. For his birthday. He doesn't know I got an earlier flight."

"Well then, we can talk more later, but I should let you go surprise him. He'd probably never forgive me if he came down here and found out I was keeping you from him. His bedroom is the first door on the left. He's probably still asleep. If you tell him there's coffee he'll probably jump right out of bed."

* * *

 

Kurt climbed the stairs, and stopped in front of Blaine's door. He took a deep breath before pushing it open slowly. This was it. This was the moment when he was finally going to get to physically meet Blaine. Two years of waiting and it was finally going to happen. And then, in a few months they would be  _living_ together. In New York.

Kurt stepped inside, glancing around at the bedroom he had only ever seen on a computer screen, before his eyes fell on Blaine, who was star fished out on his bed drooling into his pillow. Somehow he was ten times more beautiful in real life, despite the complete lack of effort going into his appearance at the moment.

Kurt crept forward, toeing his shoes off as he went before sitting down on the bed and tentatively rubbing his hand down Blaine's back.

"Blaine," he whispered. "You should wake up." Blaine mumbled something before sighing, and curling slightly towards Kurt. "Blaineee." This time Blaine only acknowledged him by snuggling closer to his pillow.

Kurt gazed at him for a moment, still not quite believing that this was really happening. Him and Blaine. In the same place. He'd been wanting it for so long and now it was  _finally_  happening. Deciding he may as well get a little more comfortable, Kurt slid under the blankets, laying on his side and facing Blaine.

He reached out a hand and stroked Blaine's cheek gently. "Do you know what day it is Sweetheart?"

Blaine groaned, "It's my birthday, so I get to sleep. Go 'way," he grumbled, pushing his face into his pillow.

"I spent nine and a half hours on a plane to get here for your birthday and you want me to leave?" Kurt said, mock hurt. "I flew all this way to give you a birthday kiss and now you want me to leave?" he sighed dramatically. He saw Blaine tense for a moment before he bolted upright.

"KURT?!"

"Hi," Kurt grinned at him, propping himself up on an elbow. "I hope you don't mind that I invited myself into your bed. Your mom sent me up here and you were being petulant."

"You're in my bed," Blaine replied dumbly.

"Yes."

"And I'm not dreaming?" Blaine asked, blinking confusedly at him.

"If you are, I'm going to have to get a refund on that flight."

Blaine slumped back down on the bed, lying on his side to face Kurt and slowly reaching out to twine their fingers together. "You're actually here. Oh my god. I can't believe it. Oh my god. I had this whole  _thing_  prepared for your airport arrival but you're  _here_."

"Should I go pretend I'm not here yet so you can still do that?" Kurt teased.

"No, no, no." Blaine stared at him for a moment before twining their fingers together. "You're  _here_. I can't believe you're actually  _here_. Do you know how long I've been dying to meet you?"

"I think I have some idea," Kurt replied with a grin.

"How are you here early?"

"I begged my dad to let me come early, and, well, the school still helped fund some of my ticket so I got to fly in ahead of the rest of them! I totally didn't think to tell your parents though, and your mom was a bit surprised to see me."

"My mom got to meet you before I did."

"Yes. She was lovely. She said I could stay until New Directions gets here as long as that's alright with you?"

"Of  _course_  that's alright with me Kurt. Did you think I would say otherwise?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulder, leaning towards Blaine. "I didn't really expect any differently, I just thought I would ask. So. Do you want your birthday kiss now or later?"

Blaine sucked in a sharp breath. "Now. Definitely now. As long as I'm still allowed kisses later."

"I expect that could be arranged." They smiled at each other for a moment before Blaine's eyes fell to Kurt's lips. Leaning forward, Kurt flicked his eyes from Blaine's mouth to his eyes before closing the gap between them. The kiss was a bit awkward at first - in retrospect, kissing while lying on their sides probably wasn't the best angle for their  _first_  kiss - but after a moment, Blaine deepened the kiss, shifting his weight onto Kurt more. They kissed for a few minutes, and as they began to pull away, a knock sounded at the door.

"Boys? The door is going to have to stay wide open if you want to spend any more time in their together."

" _Mom_ ," Blaine groaned in annoyance as the door opened.

"You should be getting out of bed anyways, you have to get ready for your birthday celebration," she said sternly before heading down the hall. "Breakfast for you both is in the kitchen!"


End file.
